


Sweet Revenge

by mnemosyne23



Category: King Arthur (2004) RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne23/pseuds/mnemosyne23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ioan was going to kill her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Revenge

Ioan was going to kill her.

First there was her silly little car, which seemed to follow him everywhere he went and always took the best parking space. Then there was the way her makeup, clothes and novelties all seemed to invade his side of their shared wardrobe trailer. It was getting to the point where he didn't have anywhere to put his scabbard and shield because Guinevere's blasted dresses were hanging over everything. All together they amounted to maybe an ounce of gauzy fabric, yet they seemed to breed like cobwebs.

Then there was the way the paparazzi dogged her footsteps like hounds in heat. Ioan was more than happy to have the flashbulbs going off in someone else's face for once, but they got EVERYWHERE. He couldn't go to the catering table without stepping on bloody cameramen, and he didn't even want to THINK about the time he'd nearly fallen over the one idiot in the men's room at the soundstage.

Now there was this. They were filming the climactic battle scene and her blasted makeup kept getting smudged. Admittedly this wasn't Keira's fault, but they had to keep stopping for touchups. Ioan had a feeling the original picts hadn't called a stop to all their bloody battles so their resident warrior princesses could look good in close-up. His armor was hot, his beard was itchy, and his hands were blistered from swinging his blasted swords around like a whirligig.

God he was tired.

He was leaning against a tree, trying his best not to fall asleep, when he felt soft lips on his cheek and opened his eyes.

Keira smiled at him. "I love you," she whispered, so only he could hear, then drew back, giving him a secret smile before turning away and sauntering back towards the frenzy of the battlefield.

Ioan watched her go. Ten seconds ago he was going to kill her.

And then she smiled.

There was nothing he could do--even if he wanted to--to still be frustrated with her. It was near impossible.

Except that the way she swung her hips like that was downright lewd, and now not only was his armor too hot, it was also too tight in some very uncomfortable places.

He was going to kill her.

But he was going to love her – slow and sinful, like the way she sashayed her hips – first.  



End file.
